Le Premier Choix de Castiel
by Vicky Strife
Summary: Saison 5, ma version de la scène où Dean rêve de l'enfer et Castiel apparait, assis sur son lit ;-) Je l'ai aussi en version anglaise si jamais ! C'est ma première fanfiction alors si vous pouviez me laisser des commentaires, ça serait super :D


- Dean Winchester… Je te laisse descendre de ta potence si tu acceptes de prendre cette lame à ton tour, proposa une fois de plus Alastair.

Un immonde sourire dévoilait ses dents jaunies et l'éclat maléfique du couteau faisait briller ses yeux gris. Dean eut un rire amer et ses soubresauts firent cliqueter les chaînes qui traversaient son corps de part en part.

- Ta proposition, tu peux te la mettre où je pense ! cracha-t-il à grand-peine.

Alastair sourit et le chasseur sut pertinemment ce qui l'attendait. Une fois de plus, le démon le découpa en mille morceaux, avec minutie, pendant que l'humain hurlait de douleur et de rage. Quand sa torture fut terminée, son corps se reconstruisit comme par magie, les pièces s'assemblant une par une, ses os retournant à leur place initiale et les plaies se refermant rapidement. Mais chaque fois que cet étrange processus s'opérait, il savait qu'une partie de son âme mourait et cette sensation le faisait sombrer dans une détresse sans nom.

Alastair le laissa seul après une grimace de ravissement malsain. L'homme brisé qu'il était s'autorisa à pleurer.

Dean se réveilla en nage. Il avait rejeté en bas du lit les miteux draps jaunes du motel dans lequel lui et Sam s'étaient arrêtés pour la nuit. « Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar… » se répéta-t-il mentalement, mais cela n'atténua en rien les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Il se demanda un instant où Sam était passé et regretta son absence. Il avait de plus en plus de peine à le reconnaitre... Il avait tellement changé. Non, ils avaient tellement changé. Se recouchant sur le côté, il pria pour que tout redevienne comme avant, quand ils n'avaient pas à se coltiner les anges et leur stupide apocalypse...

Il sentit tout à coup une présence dans la chambre un infime bruissement d'ailes et un léger déplacement d'air dans son dos. Le chasseur savait avant même de se retourner que Castiel était là. L'ange assis sur le bord du lit le regardait en souriant, presque distraitement, avant de dire de sa voix grave :

- Bonjour, Dean. De quoi rêvais-tu ?

L'intéressé leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit à l'opposé du lit en lissant sa veste, sans prendre la peine de lui répondre. Il ne voulait en parler avec personne, même pas avec l'emplumé qui l'avait sauvé de l'Enfer. Ou peut-être ne pouvait-il pas, de peur que le poids de la réalité finît de l'anéantir ?

Il frémit à cette idée et agrippa la bouteille de Scotch qui n'était jamais loin de lui, espérant ardemment que l'alcool embrouillerait ses horribles souvenirs jusqu'à les faire disparaître. Lorsqu'il reposa bruyamment l'alcool sur sa table de nuit, il réalisa que Castiel était désormais assis à côté de lui, les mains sur les genoux et l'observait d'un air soucieux.

- Dean... Tu devrais arrêter de boire.

- La ferme, Cas.

Si l'ange avait osé soupirer, il l'aurait fait. A la place, il continuait de fixer l'humain dont il avait la charge de ses yeux bleu sombre, une profonde ride rapprochant ses sourcils. Les yeux verts de Dean quant à eux s'attardèrent sur les lèvres roses et pincées que Castiel arborait quand il était en pleine réflexion. Il réalisa soudain l'étrangeté de cet acte et détourna le regard. "C'est ton pote !" se réprimanda-t-il mentalement.

- Dean…, réitéra l'ange, je ne suis pas en mesure de comprendre ce que tu ressens, mais je peux t'écouter.

Dean lâcha un profond soupir devant son insistance.

- Je voudrais être comme toi ! s'écria-t-il avant de se maudire pour avoir raté une occasion de se taire.

Les saphirs de l'ange le scrutèrent d'un air inquisiteur.

- Je ne comprends pas.

C'est simple, Cas. J'aimerais être comme toi, ne rien ressentir… Ne plus ressentir toute cette peine !

Cela ressemblait un peu trop à une supplication à son goût. Castiel posa une main sur son épaule gauche, juste où il y avait laissé sa trace pour toujours et se contenta de le regarder avec affliction. Dean détestait ce genre de démonstrations suintant la compassion et la pitié, mais avec Cas, c'était différent; il l'acceptait, parce qu'il savait au fond de lui que c'était sa manière de lui montrer qu'il le soutenait.

- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je ne ressens rien ? rétorqua l'ange d'un air énigmatique.

Dean ne savait quoi répondre.

- Bah… t'es qu'un soldat de Dieu sans volonté propre.

Castiel rapprocha encore son visage de celui de Dean et le second oublia de lui rappeler la règle sur l'espace personnel quand son souffle caressa sa joue.

Dean, à ton contact j'ai peu à peu commencé à développer des émotions humaines. Je suis content quand tu ris, triste quand tu pleures… Et il y a encore bien d'autres sentiments dont je n'ai même pas entrevu l'étendue. (Il sourit). Ce n'est hélas pas toujours facile à contrôler, mais cela vaut bien mieux que ne rien ressentir du tout, je t'assure. Si je pouvais changer le passé, je ne modifierais rien.

Dean se sentit tout à coup coupable de lui avoir parlé sur ce ton et eut envie de pleurer. Une envie que se concrétisa lorsque Castiel l'attira contre lui et le serra dans ses bras. Le chasseur sanglota misérablement dans le trench beige de l'ange tandis que celui-ci tapotait son dos avec hésitation. Il ne s'était jamais laissé aller à se point et surtout pas devant Sammy. Il était le grand frère, après tout.

Après ses dernières larmes, Dean se releva précipitamment et essuya son nez d'un revers de la manche." Tu parles d'une honte !", se dit-il.

- Tu gardes ça pour toi, hein ?

- Promis.

Il esquissa un sourire reconnaissant à Cas, qui y répondit Dean se rendit compte qu'il désirait embrasser ces lèvres qui s'étiraient. Sans s'en rendre compte, il humecta les siennes comme pour mordre dans un hamburger avec extra bacon. L'ange remarqua que ses émeraudes faisaient l'ascenseur et fit l'un de ses premiers choix.

- Dean… Est-ce que je pourrais essayer quelque chose ?

- Euh… ouais, mais quoi ?

L'ange ne dit mot il se contenta de poser sa bouche sur celle du chasseur, comme il l'avait vu faire avec Anna. Il le sentit frissonner de tout son être avant de frissonner à son tour pour la première fois. C'était une sensation agréable et désagréable à la fois, tel un courant électrique qui reliait leurs deux corps. Il sursauta quand Dean agrippa violemment sa cravate bleu marine pour presser sa langue contre ses dents jusqu'à ce qu'il comprit qu'il devait desserrer les mâchoires pour le laisser entrer en lui. Son cœur battait à tout allure et cognait presque douloureusement contre sa cage thoracique tandis qu'une chaleur inhabituelle envahît son bas-ventre il sentit le sang y affluer et agrippa les cheveux de Dean en gémissant sourdement. Ce qui sembla lui plaire celui-ci grimpa sur ses cuisses sans cesser pour autant ses langoureux baisers. Castiel rejeta la tête en arrière, se laissant submerger par une foule de sensations perturbantes, les yeux fermés. Il sentit tout à coup les doigts glacés de Dean passer sous sa chemise et se frayer lentement un chemin jusqu'à son entrejambe.

Un éclair de raison traversa l'esprit de l'ange. Ce qu'il faisait avec Dean était mal. Il était en train de _pécher._ Il plaqua sa main sur la poitrine de Dean et l'envoya sur l'autre lit avec une force déconcertante. Ce dernier chercha les yeux fuyants de Castiel, abasourdi par sa réaction violente.

- Je suis désolé, Dean.

Puis il se volatilisa littéralement. Le chasseur resta un moment immobile avant de rire doucement.

C'était la première fois qu'il l'avait vu rougir.


End file.
